Snowball Fight
A Snowball Fight is a large, usually organized, snowball battle between two or more opposing parties or teams. During a snowball fight, penguins take sides with the group of their choosing, usually by changing colors and/or clothing to the corresponding team, and throw snowballs at the opposing groups. These fights usually happen in the Dojo, the Snow Forts, the Iceberg, or the Cove. However, the Dock and other various rooms have been used for Snowball Fights. Penguins always do trash fights at the Recycling Plant. Some notable examples can be found here. Variations and Gimmicks *'Hostage' Where one side owns a hostage, prince, or princess (different words for the same thing), and the other side has to rescue them, either by moving up to them, and heading back to base, or by saying a password, "spell". Usually these hostage(s) can move, but pretend to be trapped. *'Points' This is where a small group of penguins fight in a typical snowball fight. Each time a player gets hit, the opposing team gains a point. After a specific, desired amount of time, the game finishes and the players add up their points tally. The team with the highest points wins the game. *'Capture The Flag' The penguin must move to a predetermined location, and come back to another location. *'Small/Unorganized/Jr. Game' Jr. Snow practice is usually thrown together at the last minute, or practice by one army. *'War' Two Sides. Unlimited snowballs. The two teams constantly throw snowballs at each other until one team is completely empty or really outnumbered. *'Spies/Sabotage' "Spies", or agents, will change color/clothing etc., and infiltrate the enemy's side. *'Army War' Same as war, but with 15 or more -a-side. For more information on Armies, Go to Club Penguin Army Wiki. *'Dodgeball' A snowball fight but with dodge balls. Used during the plays Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Blue vs. Team Red. *"War Face" Apparently a tactic for "winning" a Snowball Fight, it involves members of one group displaying angry Emotes in rapid succession, covering up their opponents' speech. *"Joke Bomb" Named by a group called the "Nachos", the Joke Bomb serves an identical purpose to the War Face. By pressing the J key, penguins begin reciting the corny Club Penguin jokes much to the laughter and somewhat annoyance of their opponent. *"Text Flooding" Traditionally, the group would scream the name of their "army" or some other random phrase such as "badger" or "Spam", done for the same goal as the "Joke Bomb" and "War Face". Rapid Fire The "T" shortcut button can be used, in conjunction with clicking, to rapid fire. This rapid fire only happens on your computer, so you will not win by doing it. The snowballs come in a regular delay time, however the delay time is long. There is also a glitch: when you have got a few snowballs queued up, and you move away from your spot, the snowballs come from the ground. Trivia *Snowball fights are sometimes used by armies to settle disputes or just sometimes for fun. *Often, one snowball thrown can result in the other penguin retaliating, more penguins joining in, and spark a full scale snowball war. *The PSA often try to stop the snowball fights. *Penguins are often reported for throwing snowballs, although it was stated in the rules of the F.I.S.H. "do not report penguins just throwing snowballs at you". *Ninjas used to fight with the Secret Agents at the HQ and Ninja Hideout. This ended once the HQ was destroyed. Many ninjas considered this a victory for them. *One signifigant war was the war between the colors on another war. The colors involved were greens against many others, they had allies but the green team ended up winning and getting the lime green color we see today inside the catalog. *Armies sometimes have wars for no reason, and sometimes are fighting for territory. *Most of the time Penguins have fights at the Snow Forts. *Before the Dojo was hit by lightning in Halloween 2008, the Dojo was the most popular Snowball War place. The wars continue on, mostly in popular servers like Mammoth and Frozen. This is a reason servers are full, because the amount of people in the army can affect the server. *There are lots of different armies in Club Penguin, but two of the most well-known are Nachos and ACP. See also *Snowball Category:Games Category:Club Penguin